Sakura becomes a Jedi
by Dani Ziva Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: The Haruno Clan are force sensitive but they were all killed by the Separatists. So there will be no more Haruno Jedi, but Sakura was hiding. After the separatists left Sakura told her mother that she'll make her proud,this all happened when Sakura was eight years old and at the age of ten she was able to use the force at the age of 14 she surpassed the fifth hokage and Sakura.


**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**

**AN: If you seen the shows then you know what the characters look like for those who haven't seen the show, please go and watch the shows.**

**nergstrom528**

Prolong: The Haruno Clan are force sensitive but they were all killed by the Separatists. So there will be no more Haruno Jedi, but Sakura was hiding. After the separatists left Sakura told her mother that she'll make her proud. (AN:This all happened when Sakura was eight years old and at the age of ten she was able to use the force at the age of 14 she surpassed the fifth hokage and Sakura leaves a month after and has been a missing ninja for two years and she is now 16 years old)

Sakura has been missing ninja for two years and after she got training from the fifth hokage. Sakura was walking when she comes upon a crash site and she pulls out her light saber that was a gift from her mom when she was alive. Sakura then looks for any survivors, so she can help them. Sakura finds Ahsoka trying to save her master, what is going on here? asked Sakura. Please help said Ahsoka, why should I help the republic? asked Sakura coldly.

How do you know about the republic? asked Obi-Wan Kenobi, I know about the republic because about eight years ago the Separatists come to this planet and killed off the Haruno clan and they mention something about how the republic and the Jedi master's won't have any Harunos to join them said Sakura coldly. What, the Haruno clan is completely gone said Obi-Wan Kenobi, No they missed one of the Harunos said Sakura. What, who is the survivor? asked Plo Koon. My name is Sakura Haruno said Sakura, what, but how did you survivor? asked Obi-Wan Kenobi.

I was hiding and I saw what they did to my family said Sakura, we had no idea said Plo Koon. I won't help you with him because the republic has cost me my family said Sakura coldly, but she remembers a promise when she become a medic ninja, that promise has to help anyone even if they have cause trouble. Sakura looks at them, alright bring him here, so I can take a look at him said Sakura. What made you change your mind to heal my master?asked Ahsoka, what change my mind when I remember that as a medic ninja I have to help anyone, if I don't help then I'm breaking the number one rule of being a medic said Sakura. What, but why? asked Plo Koon, when you become a medic, you can't turn down anyone even if they have cost you a pain,it's against the rule and if that rule is broken then you are a disgrace to the medic way of life said Sakura.

What, you mean you have to obey the rules of the medic said Obi-Wan Kenobi, yes and if I don't then I'm a disgrace said Sakura. Sakura Haruno, hold it right there you are under arrest for leaving the village said Inu the anbu, please tell the fifth hokage that I had to leave the village to protect it, because if I didn't the village would have been destroyed because of my bloodline to control the force, I have no control right now, so please let me go said Sakura. What, do you mean? asked Inu, when I discovered my bloodline it destroyed my house and I couldn't let that happen to the village said Sakura with sadness.

I made a choice,either have the village be destroyed or leave and become a missing ninja said Sakura, you did that for the village said Inu. Yes, please go the fifth and tell her that she is like a mother to me and that I will find a way to get my bloodline under control said Sakura. Well do said Inu, with that said the anbu leave. If you want control then come with us to the temple said Ahsoka, I think I should said Sakura. Sakura then heals Anakin and they take her to the temple. What is the meaning of this? asked Mace, we found her when we crash landed and she saved me said Anakin. Who are you? asked Mace, my name is Sakura Haruno said Sakura.

What, but all of the Haruno's disappears said Mace, I know because the Separatists killed off the Haruno's but one, which is me I was hiding said Sakura. Really, why didn't we sense you? asked Mace, I didn't even know that I had the ability to use the force until I was 14 years old when I was doing a mission for my village when I was capture for information and when I wouldn't give what they wanted, they try to torture me but then something happen. I have a very short temper and I lost it and destroyed the entire sound village and I known I could never return to my village if I didn't get control said Sakura. Wow, so you have a short temper, then you must be evil said Mace, I'm not evil, I get my short temper from my sensei, man she was a drunk said Sakura.

I can control my emotions, but I kind of sealed my emotions so I wouldn't destroy my world said Sakura,what, you mean your not showing emotions at all said Ahsoka. Yes, right now my bloodline comes from my emotions, so if I'm angry then my bloodline can destroyed everything sense it's not control said Sakura. What, but if your emotions are sealed then that means you can control the force am I right? asked Anakin, your wrong, my emotions maybe sealed, but I have no control when the force will come and I lose control, man now I know what Naruto felt like when he had to control the nine tailed beast said Sakura.

Who is Naruto, is he your boyfriend? asked Ahsoka, Naruto is a team mate and he made a promise to bring back Sasuke, but I told him to forget Sasuke and that I loved him as a brother said Sakura. Wow said Ahsoka, Naruto didn't take that to good and he went on a rampage, I had no choice but stop him by using nine of my life points said Sakura. What do you mean? asked Anakin and the counsel, you see I was training under the best medic and we have the ability to sealed up our life points,but there is a cost said Sakura. what is the cost? asked Anakin, the cost is where the person will be in coma, but sometimes the person if really injured then the person loses two of her live points, I have only this one life left since I stopped Naruto and cost me my nine of my life points, and we all have only ten life points said Sakura. (AN: in this story the medic ninja will have only ten life points but if they are all used then the person dies, but that can change if the person helps another person that is near death.)

What? asked Anakin,I lost almost all of my life points because Naruto couldn't accept the fact that I like him as a brother and he went on a rampage, anything else you need to say then go and asked the fifth hokage what happened said Sakura. Wow, then that means that if your killed you won't be coming back but to join the force said Mace, I'm sorry Sakura, we had no idea what happened to you said Ahsoka.

**In the next chapter we'll see if Sakura becomes a Jedi and will she survivor the clone wars, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**bergstrom528 **


End file.
